Trying to Come Back From Hell
by hushhush182
Summary: After the War I wanted to forget. I didn't want to bear witness to what had happened, I just wanted to try and strive for a normal life. Yet normality did not seem to find me because the place that found me was a Freak Show in Jupiter, Florida. I didn't think it was possible to find someone, to find him someone who I could share my secrets with, or a new family to belong too.
1. Out of Place

**Hey everyone, I know that this is my fourth story and it might seem like a lot but I really wanted to give this a shot because the idea came to me and I am trying my best to write it out. Anyway I hope you like it. It will not always follow the AHS plot lines but it will be close enough. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Jupiter, Florida has to be one of the most humid places I have ever been too, nothing like the weather back in Eastern Europe. My ¾ long sleeved dress was not helping with the heat either. Stepping off the bus and surveying the quaint, wholesome town it seemed completely normal to the human eye but after everything I had been through nothing was as normal as it seemed.<p>

Now that I was in America, in Florida to be precise I had to find employment. I had a little over one hundred and ninety dollars left after the various travels to get here. I'm not entirely sure why Florida picked me, for all I did was look at a map of America close my eyes and point to a state. When I landed on Florida I didn't think twice before I made my arrangements. All I knew was I needed to try and start fresh in somewhere new, in America. I had to get away from bouncing around Europe for a time.

Ever since the War ended I was desperately trying to figure out who I was while picking up the pieces of my life left in shatters thanks to the Nazi's.

Shaking my head I tried clearing my thoughts, I had been doing that too much. Remembering the War, what it brought and what it left behind. Out of habit I tugged my left sleeve down further even though I knew no one could see what I was trying to hide. The War ended seven years ago, it was time to start living in the present.

Turning my attention back on the town of Jupiter I focused my mind back on the current task-Finding employment. Picking up my suitcase and clutching my shoulder bag closer to me I made my way over to what looked like a community board. Scanning the board for signs of employment one poster caught my eye.

_Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. Upon entering you will learn its secrets. Two miles east of town ending on Highway 33._

A German run attraction show? In a town like Jupiter, Florida. The concept seemed odd and out of place, but maybe that's why I couldn't tear my eyes off the poster. It was like I was drawn to this "Cabinet of Curiosities" because growing up a Jew in a tumultuous time in Europe my people were always out of place. Even now at this very moment in America I was different to those around me, a Lithuanian born Jewish woman traveling with just her suitcase.

Maybe the odd and different and I were meant to be together. I was the moth and my flame was two miles east of Jupiter.

Picking up my suitcase my fate was decided and to the "Cabinet of Curiosities" I went humming Glenn Miller to myself.

* * *

><p>The further I walked down Highway 33 the closer I felt I was getting to the campgrounds. Upon walking for what I assumed was close to two miles I came upon three individuals, two men one women. They did not notice me because they were further down the road than I was, the men's attention turned to the woman hanging a banner for what I assumed was the show.<p>

Before I could muster the courage to shout a hello a car came out of nowhere zooming by me taking me by such surprise that I tripped backward and fell on my behind landing on the grass.

I saw the car speed by the trio of people as the men in car flung glass bottles at the two men shouting, "Freaks!" sending one of the men into an enraged frenzy the other man and the woman having to hold him back while he shouted obscenities at the car racing off down the highway.

Picking myself off the ground I ran towards them, "Are all of you okay? Did any of those kiaulių hurt you?" Asking them but immediately patronizing myself for speaking in Lithuanian.

They all turned to stare at me making me feel very self conscious. One of the men, the youngest of the two, glared at me, "What?" He questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry." Apologizing, "I didn't think my accent was that thick, I mean I've known English for two years now but I guess the accent never fades away." Explaining in embarrassment but the youngest one just kept staring at me.

"Seriously?" Hastily stressing at me.

"Oh...that isn't what you meant was it?" Knowing the answer already as a mortifying blush crept onto my cheeks.

"No it wasn't." He sarcastically answered me, "I meant why are you asking about the well-being of supposed 'freaks' like us." I could feel his hostility towards me like concentrated thunder. He was daring me to tread carefully.

"Yes because it the civil, respectful thing to do. Those men-boys are just self-righteous pigs for call you people 'freaks' when really it is them who are twisted and horribly disformed inside for they do not know how to treat people with common courtesy." Speaking truthfully while they digested my words,

"I know it may not seem like it but I know what it feels like to be on the wrath and hatred of other people's opinions and actions." Images of torment and pain flooded into my head as I struggled to push them back where they belonged.

All three of them eyed me making me tug at my dress out of nerves before the youngest spoke up again, "You look perfectly normal so what makes you a freak to other people."

"I'm a Jew." Blurting out before I could even think of a better way of phrasing that answer, but nevertheless it was out in the open.

He scoffed, "If that's it then you don't know anything girly." Patronizing me like a child.

My blood boiled at his arrogance, "How dare you. You try being a Jew in Eastern Europe when the Nazi's want you and the entirety of your people exterminated from this world. I witnessed good people pushed from their jobs just because they were Jewish. Or having a curfew just because you are Jew, or having all these ridiculous, demeaning rules forced on you making you feel like a prisoner even before they place you into the Ghettos." Yelling at him and his blind ignorance.

"Don't scoff at me like a child sir because I have witnessed and been through persecution and torture you can't even fathom." Seething at this mere child I realized, innocent to what was really going on in this world. Yet I still felt like slapping him across the face. Instead I turned around and made my way back to my suitcase. Maybe my gut was wrong and I didn't belong with these people, maybe my place was somewhere else.

Picking up my suitcase I was set to walk back in the direction of town to figure something out for the night. Hopefully the long walk would give me a chance to cool down.

"Please wait, Eve and I are sorry for Jimmy's rudeness." The other man spoke for the first time. My heart and mind wrested on what to do. Turn around and speak to this man or just start walking.

Head or heart?

Slowly I turned around, picked up my suitcase and made my way back over to the trio.

"What is your name?" I asked the man.

"Paul, or known by my stage name, Paul the Illustrated Seal." He tipped his hat to me, eliciting a small smile from me. Studying him I could understand the stage name. Paul looked like an average man until you got to his arms. The limbs seemed to at one point stopped growing producing a seal like appearance with his arms and hands. His hands puzzled me a little. They didn't really seem to be fingers, just long appendages flowing from his arms.

The tattoos covering his body added to the 'seal' affect. Long strokes of gray ink mimicking fur. It was peculiar. It was wonderfully stunning, unlike the other tattoos I've known all too well.

But his face...oh he was handsome. A beaming smile showing off his perfect teeth. His pale green striking eyes that could pull anyone in. His slicked to the side graying hair.

Paul smiled at me and I mentally chastised myself for getting caught up in ogling him, but I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey honey, I'm known as Amazon Eve but you can call me Eve." The woman spoke but I had to slightly tilt my head to look at all of her. She was so tall giving way to her obvious stage name! This woman was taller than any man I had ever seen.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Eve, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled back. She was gorgeous with her pinned up curls wrapped in a bandanna and her red lipstick. I had an instant draw to her because she radiated kindness and love for everyone, a gentle soul that takes care of her own.

The younger man, Jimmy spoke, "They call me Lobster Boy but I'm known as Jimmy Darling." Jimmy spoke as he held up his hands. They were fused together mimicking claws, hence lobster boy. I could tell he was daring me to gasp or possibly faint at the sight of his hands. But all I did was gentle nod and give him a small smile in return. I could see though why his last name was Darling because he certainty looked it, he was good-looking in an obvious way, but in my opinion not as handsome as Paul.

"Sorry darling but what's your name?" Paul inquired and I had realized the whole time I had been talking to them I had not given my name.

"My apologizes my name is Madalina Lekeman, but most people call me Lina since it is easier to pronounce." Telling them.

"Judging by the suitcase you're new in Jupiter." Jimmy spoke, "And looking for somewhere to go. What brings you down this way?" He questioned.

"Employment, I was hoping to speak to the proprietor of the Cabinet of Curiosities for a job." Straightening myself trying to look like a serious, respectable adult and not some out of place twenty year old.

A silent conversation emanated between the three of them deciding on what to do with me. After a minute Jimmy spoke, "Come back with us and we'll take you to Elsa and see what she wants to do with you."

Nodding I was trying and failing not to let my beaming smile make me look like a fool. Clutching my suitcase to myself I followed them down the rest of the Highway waiting to see where the end would take me.


	2. Working For a German

It didn't take long to reach the campgrounds. From outside the gate the grounds were rather large with various tents and trailers littering the grass. The massive red and white stripped tent at the center of the grounds was a fixture I was compelled to stop and stare at.

"Never seen one before?" Jimmy joked.

Shaking my head, "No I had never been to any kind of circus or attraction show as a child. This is my first time." I told them, "There just wasn't time." Lamenting wishing I had more time to be an innocent child with no worries.

"Come on honey, let's take you to Elsa." Eva said in a sympathetic voice. We moved forward and against my reason the tremendous over-hanging iron gate made my heart speed up. I moved slowly behind the others hoping they would think I was just taking in the camp, when in reality I was just trying to keep my breathing even. Gathering up all the courage I could I clutched my belongings to me and willed myself to pass over the threshold as calmly as I could.

Except when I painstakingly made my way through the gate my breathing hitched and I let go of my suitcase dropping it to the ground as a memory overtook me.

_Papa was holding me up to the window so that I would not be suffocated in the car. How could anybody pack this many people into one train car? It was reckless and thoughtless as some of the travelers had already died. _

_As I eagerly took in as much air as possible I gasped, "Papa, papa I see something!" I cried._

_"What is it Madalina? What do you see?" He asked gripping me tighter. "Buildings, lots of buildings it looks like a sort of mini town." I told him, "I think this is the end of the tracks, and there's a gate, a big gate with writing on it." Turning back to look at him noticing I had the whole cars attention. _

_"I think this is the end of the line." Telling them as the car neared closer to the mini town. Papa let me down and I clung to him and Mama, the whole car was anxious now to see what waited us._

_The the train car slowly stopped. The car and its passenger's silent for the few brief moments we had before the doors slid open._

I gripped one of the iron bars to steady myself while I blinked my way back to reality.

'It's gone you're here not there.' I told myself.

"Madalina are you alright?" Paul questioned, his voice thick with worry as Eve bent down to expect me.

"I'm fine, no need to fuss." Putting a lying smile on my face to convince them, "Just all the traveling seems to be catching up with me, I will be fine really I just need to rest." The smile still plastered on my face as all three of them continued to look me over.

Letting go of the bar my hand tremored slightly and I prayed none of them would notice as I bent down to pick up my suitcase.

"Let's go see Fräulein Elsa and see if I have a job." Fixing my dress and hair hoping to look presentable. They all hesitated for a moment but continued on to show me the way. As we walked I barely caught glimpses of the other performers before being ushered into a large tent.

The tent was opulent and not what I expected. It was covered in light-colored drapes and filled with elegant antiques.

Jimmy stopped us, "Wait here while I fill in Elsa." And he disappeared behind a curtain.

I bit my lip and straightened my dress again.

"Don't be nervous love." Paul whispered, "Elsa's not as bad as she seems."

Before I could even shoot him a nervous smile Jimmy was beckoning for me to come through the curtain. Taking a deep breath I straightened myself and stepped through for what would await me.

* * *

><p>The curtain floated back behind me when I stepped into what was a dressing room lounge room. Jimmy was standing next to a woman who was sitting on a large velvet couch, she looking very intimidating.

Walking forward to her I extended my hand, "Hello I am Madalina Lekeman." The woman paused for a moment as I swallowed a lump forming in my throat before she returned my handshake.

"Hello my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Elsa Mars, the owner and proprietor of this show. Please have a seat." Ms. Elsa motioned for me to sit on the opposing velvet couch.

Her accent was still heavy. She was defiantly German alright.

"Your accent dear, where do you come from?" She inquired.

"Lithuanian Miss Elsa, I was born in the southern town of Alytus and lived there with my family. I learned English two years ago but my accent makes it difficult for people to understand me."

Miss Elsa grinned at me, "I know what you mean my dear." Causing me to smile, "Jimmy tells me you are looking for a job."

"Yes I am but I regret there is nothing extraordinary about me. I am not anything wonderful like Eve, Paul or Jimmy." Truthfully telling her, "But I am a hard worker. I can cook almost anything and I clean well. I sew most of my own clothes and I don't even need patterns so I could fix, hem and make clothes and costumes for the performers."

Desperately I rambled knowing I looked pathetic but I didn't have anywhere else to go, "I could also help create business by going into town and creating interest in the show and help run errands for you or the performers. All I ask for is a monthly pay of thirteen dollars a month." Closing my mouth shut and gulping down another lump in my throat.

Miss Elsa didn't say anything for a few seconds but it felt like minutes.

"Jimmy could you wait outside for a minute." She told him but kept her stare on me. I watched him nod to her, glance at me then disappear behind the curtain. I could feel myself break out into a sweat and I had to fight the urge to tug down at my dress sleeves.

"Where is your family?" She inquired of me and the question took me a bit by surprise.

"The War took them." Softly replying to her as I stared at the floor.

"So you were there, right in the middle of the worst I am gathering." She told rather than asked me.

Nodding I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my emotions in check, "Were you?" Quietly asking her.

"No, no I was able to get out before it got bad...but not without repercussions." Miss Elsa sadly sighed as she let her own memories pass before her eyes, "And you have no feelings of hatred or resentment, a Jew working for a German?" She asked.

My open gaped open slightly, "How did-?" I started but she cut me off.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out...also Jimmy mentioned it."

Patiently she waited for my answer, "Every Nazi was part of the German party but not all German's are Nazi's." I told her.

A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Jimmy." Miss Elsa called out and a moment later he appeared, "Please show Ms. Lekeman to the spare trailer and help her get settled. She will need her strength for work tomorrow." Coyly smiling at me.

I beamed, "Oh thank you Miss Elsa! I will not let you or any of the performers down I promise!" Jumping up I was about to give her a hug but stopped myself and settled on another handshake.

Jimmy led me out of her tent and I did a little happy dance while he laughed at me, "Come on kid I'll show you to your new home." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Jimmy led me to a small trailer nearing the outskirts of the camp. I wasn't completely away from everyone but the distant was there. Opening the door and climbing the steps inside I crossed over into my new home.<p>

It was small and quaint. I didn't need or want for much. Just a good bed to sleep on at night. The trailer contained one twin bed, a night stand with a matching wardrobe, a small vanity table with a mirror and washing basin. A small table surrounded by mismatched chairs was set by one of the windows.

A tiny bathroom containing a shower I would have to clean, and toilet and a sink with a mirror was also in the trailer much to my surprise but it added to my happiness.

It would need some cleaning and personal touches but it was perfect for me.

"Glamorous isn't it." Jimmy joked. Sending him a small smile I walked over to the bed and set my suitcase upon it. Opening the clasps and lifting the lid what I was looking for was directly on top of my other possessions as I knew it would be.

Picking up the picture frame I smoothed my fingers over my parents smiling faces before setting it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Now it is." Grinning at him.

He walked over, curious no doubt to see the prized picture I had just set down, "You can pick it up I don't mind. Just please be careful with it." Gently stressing as I watched him pick up the frame and study its contents.

"Your parents?" He asked but he must have known the answer.

"Yes, that was on their wedding day." Giving a happy sigh as I stared at the picture. Better times before the worst.

"If you don't mind me asking, you came to Jupiter alone so..." Jimmy trailed off unsure how to finish but knowing I would understand his point.

"They both died during the War, I am an only child and the rest of my family died in the War as well." Telling him quietly.

He gently set the picture back down on the nightstand, "I'm sorry."

The air hung heavy in silence. I didn't know what to say or how to continue.

"I'll leave you to rest and get settled." He told me before walking to the door and shutting it behind him.

Not wanting to let my mind dwell on the past I went to work on unpacking the rest of my things.

* * *

><p>A short while later there was a knock at my door.<p>

"Come in." I said as I hung the last of my clothes in the wardrobe. The door opened and Paul appeared.

"Hey just wanted to see how you were getting along?" He politely asked me.

"I'm doing well thank you Paul." Thanking him for his hospitality. I watched him as he moved around the trailer, inspecting what I had made my own, stopping when he came upon the three pictures on my vanity table.

"Whose this chap?" He questioned looking at one of the frames, walking over I picked up the one he was talking about.

"This is my friend Eliezer and myself when I stayed with him in France. After the war ended I moved around a lot not sure where to go or settle down, and he is a dear friend who gave me a place to go." Explaining to him, "I miss him so much but we write to each other often, he is talking about maybe moving to America himself in a few years. Right now work keeps him busy." Setting down the frame in its spot.

Paul inspected the other two photos. One of my parents and myself when I was seven. The other a picture of my whole extended family.

"That's your whole family?" Inquiring to me.

"Yes, that was taken right before the invasion of Poland in 1939. There is me, my parents, my mothers parents, my fathers parents." Pointing out each person to him, "My mother's two sisters and their children, and finally my father's brother and his son." Murmuring remembering the lost lives.

"Did they...I mean did the.." Paul stumbled with his words trying to phrase a difficult question.

"They all died in the War except for my uncles son, Petras. He made it out, now he is married with a beautiful baby girl." I paused and swallowed the tears threatening to form in my throat, "They are the only family I have left." I turned away from Paul and pretended to busy myself with something in my wardrobe but really I didn't want him to see the few stray tears escape from my eyes as I quickly wiped them away.

"If you give us a chance we could be a family to you Madalina." Paul softly said to me and my heart ached at his sweetness.

"Thank you Paul." Replying with a timid smile.

"Speaking of which, that is why I've come here. Would you care to take a tour and meet the other members of the troupe?" He asked me in smile trying to lighten my mood.

"I would be delighted to go on a tour." I beamed at Paul and his smile became brighter, and for a moment my heart felt funny but I didn't know why?


	3. A Tour and A Show

**Wow 4 Follows and 3 Favorites, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the support. Hope you continue to like what I write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paul showed me eatingcooking area and it was there I met another performer.

"This is Meep." Paul said to the man who looked more like a child in his…unique bird? I guess you could call it that, costume.

The man-bird child called Meep grinned widely, "Meep."

"Nice to meet you Meep." Extending my hand but he didn't shake it. Instead he jumped up and down calling out "Meep!"

Turning to Paul I asked, "Is that all he knows how to say?"

"That's all he ever says." He shook his head as he led me away while I waved a friendly goodbye to Meep.

"What is his talent?" Inquiring curious as to what Meep could do.

"Meep, uh well he is a simple lad as you can tell." Paul paused, "His act is um biting the heads off small animals."

My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my lips, "That's barbaric!" Exclaiming at the horrific nature of the act.

Paul rubbed his hands on his stomach, "Well he doesn't know it's barbaric but it's what makes him a freak. He doesn't know anything else." Telling me as we walked on.

"Do you call each other freaks?" Asking him.

He nodded, "It's alright if we call each other that, but when other people do it…we aren't too happy. Places like this are the only way we've ever known."

I nodded trying to understand their way of life, "It is such a negative word." Contemplating the word and it's different meanings to the user.

Paul gave me a small smile, "Other people don't seem to realize that like you do."

Giving him a timid smile I walked with him across the camp.

"Ah here is the wonderful Ethel, Ethel this is Madalina she's just been hired to help out around here." As he spoke I came face to face with a woman who had a beard.

Well it was not the strangest thing I had ever seen.

"I know Paul, Elsa quickly filled me in. Hello dear my name is Ethel Darling, I'm Jimmy's momma." She smiled at me. She had a thick accent also but it wasn't anything I had ever heard of, "Oh wait right here." Quickly she disappeared inside her trailer. I glanced to Paul who just shrugged his shoulders.

Ethel quickly reappeared with something in her hands, "It's one of my old aprons. You can keep it that way it won't dirty up your clothes when you're cleaning." She pressed the folded garment into my hands.

"Thank you Miss Ethel for this kindness." Gently smiling at the woman who obviously had a loving heart for her own.

"Think nothing of it honey and if you ever need anything you just come to me." Miss Ethel beamed at me.

"Who's this?" A voice from behind us sounded.

Turning around my jaw almost dropped.

"Bette, Dot this is Madalina she'll be helping out around here." Paul introduced me but he sounded a thousand miles away.

Both identical to each other. Two heads on one body!

"It's not polite to stare." One of them shrewdly said to me.

"Dot be nice now." Paul warned.

"No, no it is alright. Ladies I am sorry for my rudeness I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Apologizing for my awful manners.

"Oh that's alright it is a shock to most people. Hi I am Bette and this is my sister Dot." Bette spoke and I could tell she was the gentler of the two.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Madalina but you can both call me Lina." Telling them.

"I should show Madalina the rest of camp, we'll see you both at dinner." Paul said in an attempt to scurry me off.

Paul showed me where we took dinner, the performing tent, introduced me to the rest of the troupe and led me to his favorite spot.

It was a clearing of grass not far from camp leading into an enormous field. Paul told me he liked to come out here at night and watch the stars in the sky.

"That must look beautiful." Letting out in a romantic sigh.

Taking a seat on a large log he pulled out a flask which he extended to me but I declined with a shake of my head.

"Thank you but I do not drink."

"Suit yourself." He said before taking a swig.

"Do...do most of the others drink as well?" I inquired interested as to the way the troupe lived day to day.

"Let me put it to you this way, if you were to cut all of us open we'd bleed enough alcohol to make us a few stills." He gave out a hearty laugh that I tried to join in on, but I didn't find it too funny.

"But why?" Questioning as I sat down beside him.

"To escape from the miserable lives we lead. To be able to forget that every day we parade ourselves for other peoples amusement. One half of the world is amazed by us, the other half is horrified by us. The booze dulls the pain dear. It's just what the ostracized do love."

"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean yes it makes sense but…" I paused rising from my place trying to phrase my words, "If that was the case for all the ostracized and hated all of the camp survivors I know would have drunken themselves into a stupor by now to forget." Exclaiming because all of the survivors I knew didn't drink to forget. They just lived their lives because if you made it out you wouldn't waste your life on alcohol.

That would have been the _real_ waste to survive through hell only to throw it away like that.

"Camp survivors?" Paul questioned at me quizzically.

My hands broke out to sweat. Šūdas! I can't believe I let that slip. Prakeiktas Mada!

"I am going to go rest up before dinner. Thank you very much for the tour Paul." Flustering before fleeing the clearing and as calmly as I could I walked back to my trailer.

When I shut the door I let out all of the breath that had built up inside my chest.

Sitting at my vanity I yanked my sleeve up and stared at the six digit number on the inside of my left forearm. A swell of hatred claimed me as I glared at it. Then it passed and was replaced by a settling exhaustion.

Staring at myself in the mirror I exhaled thinking I was going to have to do a better job at hiding my secrets before I let something else slip and someone found out about my past.

Murmuring words of disdain I pulled my sleeve back down making sure it covered all of the tattoo. Making sure nothing could be seen.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner Miss Elsa informed me I could take the time to familiarize myself with the show and how it worked, helping any of the performers if they needed it. Miss Elsa told me someone had bought out the whole show tonight, but when Miss Ethel came out to introduce the beginning acts there were only two people in the audience.<p>

A man and an older woman, maybe his mother? Pondering to myself as I quietly observed them from backstage.

After listening to Miss Ethel's speech about the show I watched her introduce all of the performers and their talent/talents. Jimmy, the Lobster Boy who could make amusing shadow puppets with his hands and could juggle pins. Eve, Amazon Eve the Worlds Tallest Woman who played the piano very well. Little Ma Petite the Worlds Smallest Woman who was put next to Eve to show the dramatic difference. Ma Petite also played, what I assumed was the worlds smallest violin!

Peaking from behind the curtain I watched the reactions of the two people in the crowd. The man who looked so sullen and sulky before was completely different. His face was now all aglow at the marvels in front of him.

Miss Ethel went onto revealing Meep, the simple minded geek who could bite the heads off small animals, that particular talent I turned my eyes away from not wanting to see the gruesomeness of it. Legless Suzi whose talent was being able to move around just on her hands because her body stopped at her waist. Paul the Illustrated Seal who could bend his hands in odd ways and play the drums!

I gave a elated laugh at his talent for it was so unexpected but it was a breath of fresh air to me as I watched from my place backstage. For a brief second he glanced up and our eyes met. His eyes matching his sparkling smile. I hoped I was far enough away, hidden backstage that he couldn't see the huey blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Refocusing my attention on the stage I watched the husband and wife pair, Salty and Pepper amble out in fits of laughter and precede to do a simple dance, Paul referred to their condition as "Pinheads." Lastly to step out onstage were the twins Bette and Dot, who I was told had not found their talent yet so the two women with one body just stood up on stage letting the spotlight blind them.

The man out in the audience seemed to take new life when he laid his eyes upon Dot and Bette. The glimmer in his eyes made me so uneasy that I wanted to look away but I couldn't keep from glancing back from him to the twins who appeared oblivious to their new admirer.

Something in my heart told me that he would become a problem for Dot and Bette, and for the others of the show.


	4. An Unexpected Visit

After the show I was helping Eve put away chairs when the man and the older woman from the audience came up to Miss Elsa.

"Hello I am Gloria Mott and this is my son Dandy. We want to know how much the Siamese twins are for, we want to buy them." Speaking in causal tone.

Eve and I stopped our worked to watch this bizarre scene unfold.

"Is she serious?" Whispering dumbfounded.

"If she is then she's crazy honey." Eve glared at the women and her son.

"My monsters aren't prostitutes." Miss Elsa sternly told Mrs. Mott's.

"You misunderstand we don't want to buy anyone for the night. We want to buy them, period. Five thousand." Casually explaining, as if there was nothing wrong in buying another human being!

"For one maybe, but there are two beauties here." Miss Elsa toyed with her.

"Okay ten thousand." Dandy replied.

Glancing at Jimmy our eyes met and he shook his head. In response I rolled my eyes. We silently agreed that this woman and her son standing in our presence must must have something wrong with them if they couldn't take a hint that they weren't going to get Dot and Bette.

"Have you any idea what kind of box office they'll bring in over the next year? They're my headliners, let's ask them. Do you think ten thousand is a fair price for you?" Elsa turned around asking Bette and Dot.

"Fifteen thousand and not one penny more. Unless she grows another head." Mrs. Mott's laughed with her son at the apparently hilarious joke.

Finally Dot spoke up, "We're staying right here."

"This is our home." Bette smiled at everyone.

Elsa's mouth spread into a grin, "Darlings that's just what I wanted to hear. I knew it, one night in the spotlight and you've got the bug You're one of us. You see, we are a troupe of entertainers. A family, and you will not split up our family." Firmly giving Mrs. Mott's the final answer she did not want to hear.

Dandy and his mother appeared irritated at not getting their way, "Come Dandy I need a long, hot bath but I fear nothing will wash away the ghastly memory of that infernal caterwauling. By far the most freakish thing of all tonight was your pathetic attempt at singing."

Glancing at Miss Elsa's face I could see the harsh sting Mrs. Mott had caused before it passed over her face and buried into her soul.

"That was very rude and I believe you owe Miss Elsa an apology!" The words were out of my mouth before I could even control myself or my heated tone of voice.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me.

Dandy and his mother glared at me in distaste, "My dear when you have as much power and money as I do. You do not apologize for anything." With that she turned around with her son in tow and left the tent.

"Kvaila karvė." Speaking in bitter Lithuanian after she had left.

Miss Elsa walked over to me, "Thank you liebe for standing up for me."

"People like them are ignorant because they think they own the world but all they own is the malice within in their hearts." Huffing out breath remembering almost every Jew hater I had ever met.

Miss Elsa smiled, "Well family sticks up for family, you are doing a good job of becoming apart of ours."

A soft smile reached my face. Family...I had not truly experienced that in a long time.

* * *

><p>I tried and willed the sleep to come but it was not working. Rarely did I ever get a decent nights sleep; After the War I learned to adjust to my erratic sleeping habits, sometimes it was insomnia other times it was dark nightmares that kept me awake.<p>

The ghostly faces. The barracks. My momma and papa drifting in and out of my mind. The endless torture and murder that never seemed to end. This is what haunted my dreams. The dead have a special way of never leaving you, even when you desperately want them too.

Letting out a groan I flung my blanket back and sat up. Knowing I would not be sleeping anytime soon I grabbed a cardigan to cover my nightgown, preceded to grab a pen and my writing pad and sat upon my steps to write.

The full moon provided ampule lighting as I set to the task of writing my letter.

_My Dear Eliezer,_

_I am writing to you from a place known as Jupiter, Florida. The place known as my new home, for however long that may be. It has been a long day filled with travel and...unexpected and surprising meetings. So much can happen in just one day but then you and I already know that._

_Let me start by telling you that right away I have found employment, but please bear with me when I tell you the details. I am working for a woman named Elsa Mars, who runs "Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities". Basically it is a traveling troupe, or carnival of sideshow performers or "freaks", as the world commonly calls them. Yes, not only am I working for a German but I am dealing with extraordinary people though I prefer to not call them freaks for the word is too harsh and negative._

_My employer seems to be nice enough because she gave me the job but then again I have only known her for one day..._

_But hopefully I will become apart of these people's lives because in our cases it is never bad to have too many friends who become family. _

_Eliezer there are so many incredible people I have meet in the troupe with extraordinary abilities, like Eve-she is known as 'The World's Tallest Woman.' Or Ma Petite-'The World's Smallest Woman', she is adorable. I want to carry her smile with me everywhere. There is Ethel, the 'Bearded Lady', and let me tell you she could give some of the Orthodox men we know a run for their money when it comes to facial hair!_

_There is Jimmy, the 'Lobster Boy' because his hands are fused together and they look like claws. Dot and Bette, the pair of Siamese Twins. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw them for the first time. _

_Then there is Paul...he is known as 'Paul the Illustrated Seal' because he arms seemed to have stopped developing at some point and they give off the impression of seal limbs. He is also tattooed up to his chin in grey ink to mimic the kind of fur seals have. It is wonderfully strange and amusing, and he is quite handsome..._

_Yet even after meeting everyone there is a voice in the back of my head reminding me that all of these people would have been killed directly and immediately at the camps. If they even would have made it to the camps. All because on the outside they appear different. Hitler himself would have had a personal field day with everyone I have met here._

_It is funny. I wanted to forget and get away from the cruelness of what the world can do, but I end up in a place where innocents are harassed and ostracized for just being themselves. The irony is not lost on me I assure you._

"Hey." A voice sounded startling me knocking my pad to the ground. Jimmy bent and retrieved my pad for me.

"Thank you." I said to him with a smile and he nodded.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me.

Shaking my head, "No I do not sleep as well as I used too. Getting a good nights sleep is a rare gift for me." Responding to his question.

Jimmy nodded again and a awkward silence began to approach on us.

"Why'd you stick up for Elsa like that?" Jimmy asked me. I guess that had been nagging at his mind.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Simply responding to the question.

Even though Jimmy didn't even know me for a full day I could tell he was baffled by me. I was puzzle for him to figure out, trying to figure out why I was really here and what my aim was.

But if I did not have anymore slip ups like I did earlier with Paul then he would never truly know and that would be for the best. I did not want to be pitied or gawked at because of what had happened to me.

I did not need people staring at my tattoo and that being the only thing they ever saw.

"Anyway thanks for doing it. It was cool for you to do it." He told me.

Before I could respond my head shot up.

"Do you hear that?" I stood up and asked him.

"Hear what?" Jimmy questioned.

"Listen." Instructing him as I tried to find the source of the noise. When you spend years having to figure out how to be painstakingly quiet for many reasons you gain valuable hearing skills.

Descending the stairs I followed the trace of the noise, "Follow me."

Jimmy was at my side in an instant as I navigated the camp.

"There, the shadows in that tent. It looks like a figure-a man maybe is standing over something or someone." Stopping him to point at a nearby tent where I was sure the noise was coming from.

He turned to me, "That's Bette and Dot's tent."

For a split second we stared straight at each other before taking off into a run to the tent.

We heard Bette before we saw her, "No, no get away. Get away, get away! No, get away, get away, get away!" Frantically yelling.

Jimmy and I burst through the tent curtain to find a heavyset man standing over the twins. I ran to Dot and Bette kneeling beside them as I grasped Bette's hand in mine giving her and Dot some comfort as I glared up at the intruder.

The man backed off a bit to face Jimmy and when he did I saw his badge. What would a policeman be doing here in the middle of the night like this?

"What's going on here?" Jimmy questioned the man.

"I gotta thank you. That sign you freaks put up helped me find my two main suspects. Bette and Dot Tattler, you're under arrest for murder." The policemen stepped forward yanking Bette's hand from mine as he put handcuffs on them.

"That hurts. It's too tight." Bette whimpered out in pain.

Murder? Is he talking about the murders in town Paul told me about earlier today?

"Now just hold on a second, Detective. Bette and Dot are victims too, they were stabbed themselves." Jimmy defended the twins.

"Yes how could you possibly believe they murdered anyone?" Speaking to him as I stayed close to Dot and Bette.

"Is that why they ran from the hospital? Their mother died days before they were attacked, and there was no sign of any forced entry at the house. Way I see it, they murdered their mother, and then they tried to cover it up. Wouldn't surprise me if they were involved with the killing at the lake and the Bachman murder." The Detective told us his theory in an arrogant manner that I did not welcome.

"Lies. You're telling lies!" Dot started yelling at the Detective. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down and quiet her.

"So that's it? Case closed?" Jimmy spat out.

"Look at 'em. They're monsters. Jury's gonna have no problem seeing that." The Detective scoffed at Dot and Bette.

Jimmy seethed, "Don't call them monsters."

"I call a spade a spade. Now, you should get out of my way." He warned.

"I can't let you take them." Jimmy whistled and in less than a minute Paul, Eve and Suzi appeared in the tent backing up Jimmy.

"And who's gonna stop me? You and your miscreants? Come tomorrow morning, my boys are gonna come over here and run you out of town. There is no place in Jupiter for freaks." I saw him start to pull his gun out of his holder. This was going to end very badly if I didn't act.

"Don't call us freaks!" Jimmy roared at him. I had to pacify him before he did something irrationally awful. Moving away from Bette and Dot I placed my hand on Jimmy's shoulder cautiously standing between him and the Detective.

"Do you have a warrant for their arrest?" I questioned him as calmly as I could.

"Excuse me?" He replied clearly annoyed.

"Do. You. Have. A. Warrant?" Questioning again irritated.

The Detective paused and stared at me for a long moment, "Who the hell are you?"

"Madalina Lekeman, and you sir are not answering my question. By avoiding the answer you are leading me to believe that you do not have a warrant for Bette and Dot's arrest." Knowing I was right.

He tried speaking again but I held my hand up to silence him, "No I think you have done enough talking for one night sir. Now it is time for someone else to speak their mind. My thinking is you know in your conscious that Dot and Bette did not kill those innocent people but you are pinning them for the crimes because they are an easy target. A scapegoat for your police department problems, which you know is not right but you do not care anyway. Let me ask you this, what if you take Bette and Dot right now but another horrendous murder happens? Then who will you blame? Someone else here perhaps?"

The Detective was stuttering trying to formulate an answer but I was not going to let him try to talk, "Dot and Bette did not 'run' from the hospital they were tired of being stared at and wanted solitude, solitude that Miss Elsa has provided them. If they did 'run' maybe they knew no matter what they would be suspected for these murders because of simple fact that they are different. Is there any evidence that they killed their mother? What possible intent could they have to kill the one person who took care of them?" Who loved them?" Trying to pile on sympathy for their dead mother.

Frankly I did not know if Dot and Bette killed their mother but if they did that was their sin to deal with and it was not my place to ask. I was just trying to keep them out of jail.

"Now sir, if you do not have a warrant for these girls arrest, which I know you do not. I suggest that you kindly leave the premises before something happens that you or one of the performers will regret. If you ever come back I suggest you _only_ come back to see the show and that is it." Squaring my shoulders sternly telling him.

Almost a minute passed before the Detective huffed out a breath, turned around and left the tent.

A shaky breath escaped my mouth as soon as he left. The tension gone, the trouble gone for now. At least I had managed to save Dot, Bette and the Detective.

I turned around to face Jimmy, "I know that emotions get out of hand when people persecute the ones you care about, but murder in rage is never the answer. Trust me, killing the opposer does not do much for your soul in the end."

Suddenly feeling exhausted I walked past him, all of them and out of the tent.


	5. Saving the Undeserving

**Wow you guys are so cool! Thank you for the favs and follows and reviews! I'm glad that people are enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>"Madalina wait up a moment." Paul spoke from behind me after I left the tent.<p>

I waited til Paul was standing in front of me, "Yes Paul?"

"Let me walk you back to your trailer." His gray hair shined in the moonlight giving a slight hypnotic effect.

"That is alright you do not need too." Nervously smiling.

"I know but I want too." He flashed his perfect grin and my stomach felt funny.

Hoping the night would hide my blush I only nodded and we walked on.

"That was pretty brave what you did back there. You've got guts."

"I was just helping someone in need. I am not brave." Somberly responding to his praises.

"Why do you sell yourself short?" Paul stopped walking questioning me.

_My head flooded with memories of me cowering behind my papa and momma. When the Gestapo came for us I did not speak up like Petras. I did not speak up when I was separated from my papa, my grandparents, or my cousins. I clung to my momma for dear life in the camps after that. I did not help those sentenced to death by the gas chambers. I was not Eliezer or Petras, I did not fight. Not even when I saw them dying._

No. I was not brave.

"Madalina?" Paul's voice brought me back to reality.

Coughing nervously I replied, "What you call 'selling myself short', maybe I call modesty." A small smile appeared on my face as I tried to make a joke to distract him.

Paul started to chuckle, "Point taken, I guess you are just going to have to get used to us praising you." He beamed and I was sure my blush was up to my ears by now.

"You are very cheeky Paul." Musing as we reached my trailer steps.

As a response he bowed to me and giggles escaped past my lips, "It's what I do love." That smile never left his face. I never wanted it too. It was so beautiful to look at.

Bending down I retrieved my pad and pen I had hastily dropped when I led Jimmy to Dot and Bette. Standing up straight again something caught my eye by the tall brushes of weeds over by some of the other tents.

He was there and when I blinked he was gone.

"What is it?" Paul asked looking over to where I was staring.

"I...I thought I saw a clown? I guess I am more tired than I thought." Shaking my head chalking it up to my long day.

"Goodnight Paul, sleep well." Giving him a warm smile which he returned,

"And to you as well Madalina." I gave him one last glance before I stepping inside my trailer. I set my pad and pen down on the table and locked my door before settling into bed wishing for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>No matter how little sleep I have always gotten my body had been programmed from years at the camp to get up early. When I awoke the next morning I looked at my seneliai's pocket watch. Six thirty am, so I had slept for about five and a half hours. Not the worst I had ever gotten so it was not that bad.<p>

Rising from bed I took a quick shower, put my dark brown wavy hair in a bun and dressed in one of my old ¾'s dresses taking care to make sure it covered my tattoo then put on Miss Ethel's apron. Before I walked out the door I grabbed one of my smaller note pads, a pencil, and my measuring tape hoping I could take down some of the others measurements for future use.

Tucking them into one of the apron pockets I set out for the outdoor cooking area ready to earn my keep.

The sun was just being to rise giving me enough light to make breakfast for everyone. Yesterday Eve had showed me where everything was, how much we had, and how to work the stove and oven because she did the cooking as well.

Wanting to do something simple I decided to make blueberry pancakes, although I was a bit weary about it. I was so used to frying the pancakes we made at home only a few times did I use the stove top to make them.

I hoped for the best as I started to mix the ingredients together in a large bowl while I let the stove warm up. As I let the first pancake cook I gathered plates, knives and forks to set the tables.

Inspecting the first pancake it did not appear half bad.

Thirty five minutes later I placed the last of my pancakes on a second plate. I hoped fifty would be enough for everyone.

"So it's you who is making that heavenly smell that's making its way around the camp."

"Hello Miss Ethel, how are you this morning?" Inquiring with a grin.

"Better now that I have some delicious looking pancakes to eat. Did you make those all?" She asked and I nodded.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Slightly panicked there would not be enough.

"Oh I reckon it's enough, let me go round everyone up to eat."

As she left to gather everyone I made a quick, rather large batch of scrambled eggs for everyone as well. By the time everyone had shown up the eggs and pancakes were waiting to be eaten. While I added eggs, flour, and blueberries to the grocery list.

"Oh my liebe, you made this for us?" Elsa exclaimed as she walked in with Ma Petite.

"Well yes Miss Elsa I thought that was part of my job?" Confused that I had already done something wrong.

"No, no, no my liebe you did everything right. Thank you for breakfast." She smiled as we all sat down at different tables.

"Miss Elsa if it is alright with you I would like to go around and start taking measurements from the performers for future use?" Asking as I started serving Ma Petite.

"Yes my sweet that would be perfectly fine, now let us eat." She commanded.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I started with Ma Petite and Eve and slowly worked my way around the camp. By the time I had reached Dot and Bette I was nearly done, towing a bag of various items of clothing that needed to be mended along with me.<p>

I found them sitting outside their tent, "Hello girls." Greeting them with a smile.

"Hi Lina." Bette responded with a smile.

"Hello." Dot answered. She was still stoic but after last night I could see some of the ice starting to melt away.

"Elsa mentioned that you both needed a new dress or two is it alright if I take your measurements to make some clothes?" Asking them.

"Don't you need a pattern to make clothes?" Bette inquired.

Shaking my head, "I do not need patterns, I make most of my clothes just by sight." I chuckled, "It is very useful."

Dot and Bette glanced at each other and it appeared that they seemed to be in some silent communication. After a minute they agreed and I followed them into their tent.

As I begun to take my measurements Dot spoke to me, "Why did you save that man when he clearly did not deserve to be saved?"

"Because even though he was a filthy šikna his blood did not belong on your hands; on our hands." Responding as I jotted down their waist size.

"But wouldn't his death served as justice for all those things he said and did?" Bette asked.

"Sometimes justice is not always black and white, sometimes it is complicated, sometimes it does not always happen." Sighing in depression, "In all honesty ladies I did not want to see anymore death. I have had my fill of it back home in Europe and I came to America to make a fresh start and escape death. Death brings many friends with him and none of them good." Seriously telling them.

"How much death have you known?" Dot honestly asked me.

I paused, "Enough to last me lifetimes. That is what happens when you are a Jew in a Nazi occupied Europe."

"I will trying and go into town today after my chores and buy some fabric to start making a dress. You two have a lovely afternoon." Changing the subject as I gathered my things and left.

* * *

><p>Later in the early afternoon after getting Miss Elsa's permission I sought out Jimmy.<p>

"Jimmy I understand you are going into town." Confirming with him rather than asking the question.

"Yeah leaving soon, why?" He questioned.

"Well I need to go to town too and I was wondering if I could catch a ride on your bike?" Eyeing his motorcycle. I had seen them, but I had never ridden on one before.

He leaned against his trailer and stared at me, suspicious no doubt, "What do you need in town?"

"Miss Elsa wants me to put up some new flyers advertising the twins and I need to go and buy fabric. Dot and Bette need some clothes made along with some of the other members. I just need a ride there I can walk back." Grinning at him hoping he would take me.

There was a pause, "If I double check with Elsa is she going to confirm what you just told me?" Questioning in distrust.

I do not blame him for being uneasy but the implication still stung a bit nonetheless.

"I would not lie to you." Earnestly replying, "But I understand where your wariness is coming from. How about this, you go check with Miss Elsa and I will run back to my trailer and get my bag."

Jimmy took a moment to think it over and nodded. I took off in a jog back to my trailer to retrieve my shoulder bag and the large canvas bag I had put away for special outings. I had hoped it would be able to hold everything I needed.

By the time I got back Jimmy was standing by his motorcycle.

"Are you ready?" I beamed at him.

"Why do you smile so much?"

"Why not?" Answering in a simple reply.

"Come on." He commanded and got on his bike. Biting my lip I sat down behind him.

"You may want to hold on!" He shouted as he started up his bike.

"To what?" I asked but he dd not answer only took off causing me to grab onto his waist for dear life.

I did not know what I was more nervous about, riding a motorcycle for the first time. Or this being the closest I had ever been to a man.

The faster he went the tighter I held on and the more I blushed and the more I felt Jimmy laughing at me.

Yet after a few minutes it did not seem so scary anymore. The open road looked welcoming. It looked freeing and beautiful.

With shaking hands I slowly loosened my grip around Jimmy's waist til my hands were at my sides. My arms tremored as I cautiously raised them into the air feeling the wind bet against them.

My hair was down and my waves were whipping through the wind. I felt wild almost.

Grinning I started to laugh as I kept my arms out in the wind.

A bird. I was a bird feeling a freedom I had never known.

"Having fun?" Jimmy mused.

"This is amazing." I laughed. I closed my eyes and let the wind take me. I let myself feel wild and free.

* * *

><p>Jimmy dropped me off in the middle of town.<p>

"Thank you for the ride Jimmy." I said getting off the bike, disappointed that the ride was over.

"No problem. I got things to do in town so I won't be far if you run into any trouble. You sure you don't want a ride back?" His demeanor seemed to changed, his mood appeared lightened towards me now.

"No thank you I like to walk." Giving out a chuckle.

He nodded before starting up his bike and driving off into the other parts of town.

It took me twenty minutes to post all of the flyers Miss Elsa had given me, after I was satisfied with their placing I headed off to the local tailors shop. But before I could enter I tripped on my shoelace and almost fell onto the ground. Bending down to retie it my eye caught something in the garbage bin.

Getting up I carefully took the discarded newspaper out of the bin and studied the front page.

_"Local Detective Missing As of This Morning. Police On the Case and Looking For Any Suspects."_

Under the headline was the photo of the same man I encountered last night.

It is not a simple coincidence that after he leaves the camp he goes missing. Making sure no one was around I quickly folded the newspaper intent on reading it further later.

Upon entering the shop a bell dinged notifying the owner who was sitting behind a counter. The owner was an older man, with balding grey hair looking to be around fifty or sixty. I gave him a smile and went on to search for fabric.

After a few minutes I had found a lovely lilac and canary yellow color that I thought would look wonderful on Bette and Dot, a simple white, and basic black just to cover the necessities.

Walking up to the counter I being speaking with the owner, "Hello, do you think I could get twelve yards of the canary yellow, the lilac, the white and the black?" Asking him.

He nodded and gave a small smile to which I returned. He got up and walked up from behind the counter. That is when my breath stopped short in my throat as I caught sight of his left arm.

Putting my hand on his arm him he turned and stared at me confused.

"Jedem das Seine." I whispered to him.

Those cruel gates words will forever be embedded in my memory.

There was a pause as he took in my words, "Arbeit Macht Frei." The man softly replied.

Slowly I lifted my sleeve to show him my tattoo. He lifted up his and we put them together side by side. I wondered if this was real? Finding another survivor here, in Jupiter.

I stared into the eyes of this man I did not even know but there was already an instant connection. A connection no normal person would be able to understand.

The connection and tie of surviving Hell, in every sense of the word.


	6. Dodging Questions

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the support and a special thanks to Jurana Keri for her awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is incredible." Whispering to the man, "What is your name?"<p>

"Blionski, but you can call me Janek." He gave a tiny smile.

"That sounds Polish." I told him.

Janek chuckled, "That is because it is my child." His accent was not as heavy as mine, maybe he had been in America longer.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Madalina Lekeman, I am from southern Lithuanian." I responding.

The conversation lulled into a silence. Neither of us knew what to do. I know it was a bit irrational but I did not think many survivors would immigrate to America, at least not so quickly.

"Let me ring up the fabrics for you." Quietly shuffling back behind the counter, I bit my lip and nodded.

As he was ringing my order up my head swan with many questions for Janek. How long was he in Auschwitz? Was that the only camp he was in? How many did he lose? When did he go in?

Breaking my thinking, "Your total is fifteen dollars."

I did a double check back at the prices of the fabric and how much I got.

"That is not the right amount, it is way too low Janek." Staring at him in confusion.

He face softened, "Think of it as a special discount child." Motioning to my tattoo. I looked down and saw my sleeve was still pulled up. I had forgotten all about it.

"When were you brought in?" Janek asked I as put my fabric in my bag and gave him the money.

"1942, two and a half years of that misery." Sighing staring down at my arm as I laid it upon the counter.

Janek laid he arm next to mine, "You are not alone in that misery my child." I looked into the eyes of a man who had seen much, done much, and had been through much.

Just like me.

His eyes shifted past mine out to the window.

"Someone is watching us." Warning me.

I turned my head and found Jimmy watching us through the window. I yanked my sleeve back down and grabbed my bag.

"I need to go before I draw further attention, the people I am with do not know about any of it." Rushing the words out of my mouth, "But I have so many questions, may I come back Janek?" My voice pleading in desperation.

He nodded, "You may come back anytime. How about next Saturday afternoon for tea, three o' clock?"

Smiling, "That is perfect. I will see you then and thank you for the fabric." Speaking one last time. I gave him one more smile before heading out the door to Jimmy.

Jimmy remained callous as I approached him, "Jimmy what are you doing here? I told you I would walk back." Putting a fake grin on my face hoping it would throw him off.

"What the hell was that?" Coldly questioning as he pointed to Janek's shop.

"I was buying fabric? I told you that." Playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb Lina I saw you and the tailor engaged in...something." Heating replying.

"Jimmy I do not know what you are talking about." Still playing innocent but there was an underlining annoyance to my voice. Why did this man need to know everything about everyone?

"I was here almost the whole time. I saw you and that man hold your arms up together. You were talking about something. What is on your arm that is so important?" He interrogated as he stared at my left arm.

"You must be mistaken Jimmy because I still do not know what you are talking about!" Exclaiming in frustration as I moved to walk away from him but he grabbed me by my left arm to stop me.

Jimmy spoke but his words became muffled as I fell into the rabbit hole.

_I was afraid. Tears were streaming down my face. I held onto mamma's hand tightly as the line moved forward. I missed papa. Where had they taken papa? Why were we separated from the other men. My head hurt from the questions. _

_Was papa okay? Was he with senelis? Where did the guards take senelė? My aunts were still crying because the guards took them from their children. Where were my cousins? Why did they take the children! _

_Where was my family?_

_Mamma got yanked by her arm someone forcing me to let go of her. I started screaming but then my aunts hugged me and told me to be quiet. I panicked what were they doing to Mamma? Suddenly I was forced away from my aunts and I was panicking again. A man was shouting at me in German and I did not understand him. He grabbed my left arm while someone else held me still. _

_That is when the real screaming began._

_By the time it was done six numbers were imprinted into my skin mingling with my blood. No matter how much I rubbed they would not go away._

_They would be there forever._

The present came flooding back to me as my breath escaped in short gasps from my chest. Jimmy loosened his grip and I yanked my arm away from him.

Staring at Jimmy he looked concerned and horrified at the same time.

"Just because you feel the need to know everything... does not mean that you need too! As individuals we have things we keep secret and that is what they should, and will stay. Secret! So do not go prying into mine!" Shouting at him in anger.

Before he could say anything I turned and ran from him clutching my things to me.

* * *

><p>Carefully I avoided Jimmy for the night and went out of my way to stay away from him the next morning. I was irritated and upset over what had happened. Why did some people have a problem with leaving certain things be?<p>

Sitting out on my steps mending some of the clothes I had taken from the performers I was trying to let the warm sun take away my anxiety about Jimmy and about that newspaper article I had poured over about ten times.

Then this morning at breakfast the radio was on reporting that the Detective was still missing and that the police were out looking for blood and I just knew this was going to come back to us.

Proving myself right a ripple of unrest spread throughout the camp as a police car, with sirens blaring pulled onto the grounds. Setting my things down I quickly made my way over to the car and gathered next to Miss Ethel avoiding Jimmy's apparent stare towards me. Miss Elsa came out of her tent to greet the two gentlemen, one tall, one round and short.

"You the proprietor of this uh, freak show?" The tall one asked her.

"I am now what can I do for you gentlemen?" She coolly asked them.

"We'd like to search your grounds for any evidence on our missing Detective." The round Detective shortly replied.

"We have nothing to hide. But I cannot allow you to look around without a search warrant. My monsters cherish their privacy. You can see all we have to offer with a ticket to the show." Curtly replying to them.

"There ain't gonna be any show tonight, or anytime soon." The tall one smirked, "We're setting up a curfew. This town is shutting down at night till the killer's caught."

Warily I cast a glance at Miss Ethel and she matched my expression.

Miss Elsa instantly became annoyed, "A curfew? You are going to ruin my business."

The tall tree replied with a smile, "Every dark cloud has a silver lining." I had a sudden urge to slap him in the face.

The round one spoke," Ah our famous vanishing patient." Dot and Bette had finally come to see what was going on, "Or is it patients?" He joked causing me to roll my eyes.

"They left the hospital for the same reason anyone does; they're weren't ill anymore. Did you expect them to move in?" Miss Elsa was clearly vexed by presence of these men and I was on my way to being there soon.

"We'd like to get statements from anyone involved in a murder investigation." The shorty spoke to Dot and Bette.

"They gave their statement. To the other policeman. I was there when they did. He told us, off the record, that their story had the trademark of the other killings. He did seem drunk, though." She answered for them.

Clearly she was lying, but she was lying for Bette and Dot and the others.

"I agree with Miss Mars. I smelled whiskey." Dot finally broke the silence for the twins in an attempt to back up Miss Elsa. Though the the two gentlemen did not seem to buy it.

"He never mentioned that statement to us, and now he's missing." The tree mused.

A small smirk appeared on Miss Elsa's face, "Will you arrest us for that, too? His disappearance? We're such easy targets, aren't we." Glaring at the men and her words hit a nerve inside me.

_Easy targets._

"We're not arresting anyone for anything." The short one paused, "Yet." A threatening warning to us all.

"We got a stack of murders and a missing cop, though, so expect to get to know us." They delivered one last threat before climbing into their car and driving off.

Leaving their tension and uneasiness to linger at camp.

* * *

><p>"This is bad. They are going to come back and next time it will be with a search warrant." Speaking out loud to the group.<p>

Jimmy had gathered me, Paul, Eve and Suzi in his trailer to discuss the matter of the police and the missing Detective.

"Or worse an arrest warrant." Suzi chimed in.

"Yeah but we didn't do anything." Eve said.

"Doesn't matter." Jimmy shook his head.

"He is right. As far as we know we were the last ones to see the Detective before he disappeared. The police knew he was coming here and that this was the last place he was reportedly seen." Explaining to them.

"So what do we do?" Paul asked to anyone.

"Keep our heads down and hope they find out who really took that Detective otherwise all of us are not safe. It is like Miss Elsa said, we are easy targets." Grimly replying.

I paused but I needed to ask this question, "I know this is going to cause commotion but if anybody has anything new to say after the Detective left they should say it now." Sighing carefully avoiding eye contact with Jimmy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jimmy questioned getting upset.

"Jimmy, fellow just calm down." Paul tried settling him down.

"No if she has something to say then she should come out say it!" He shouted at me.

"All I am saying is tempers can still run wild after an incident like the one we all were in. Rage in the moment can still happen and I just wanted to clear up and make sure nobody went looking for trouble. Now is not the time for secrets." Responding as calmly as I could.

Jimmy scoffed at me, "Yeah because _you_ should be the one lecturing me on secrets."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is that supposed to mean mate?" Paul quickly came to my defense.

"Nothing except the fact that this chick has been here, what three days and I've figured out she's more guarded than a bank vault. She won't tell nobody nothing...except maybe the tailor in town." Jimmy smirked at me.

I clenched my hands as the rage poured over my soul trying to find a place to settle, "My past, my secrets are none of your business! And excuse me for not wanting to relive that living Hell I was in back in Europe because I do that enough already. Every damn day! That War took everything from me so I am sorry if I never want to talk about the worst years of my life." Screaming at him, rendered everyone speechless at my outburst.

I spit at his feet, "šunsnukis." Cursing at him before going to the door and slamming it behind me.


	7. Sometimes You Fight, Sometimes You Wait

**Hey guys, sorry in advance if this is not my best chapter I was in rush to rewrite it after FanFiction crashed on me (which I am still very pissed about!) Anyone I still hope it is to your liking. The next few chapters will have some big happenings!**

**This one is for **TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight

* * *

><p>Miss Ethel and I went to go find Bette and Dot because they needed to rehearse their act. We found them sitting in an abandoned ferris wheel car. Bette was trying to get tan, Dot was reading a book, and Miss Ethel was not happy.<p>

"What are you two loafers doing out here? Get up! It's time to go work on your act." She commanded them.

"We're not performers." Dot rejected the notion.

"Speak for yourself." Bette replied a bit insulted.

"Around here, we sing for our supper." Chastising Dot.

The sound of tire tracks on dirt made us turn around, my heart sped up thinking the police had come back so quickly.

A car towing a trailer parked near Miss Elsa's tent and a very muscular man stepped out of the car.

"Christ on a wheel." Miss Ethel breathed out upon seeing the man.

"Who's that?" Dot asked curious.

"Somebody I used to know." I could tell by her face that Miss Ethel was not excited for the upcoming reunion. The man opened the trailer door and a African American woman stepped out.

She was vivacious in almost every sense of the word. Together her and the man walked into Miss Elsa's trailer.

The emotions on Miss Ethel's face said it all. This man was to bring trouble. Trouble that we did not need right now.

* * *

><p>I was in the main tent cleaning the chairs still recovering from the fact that a strong man and his three-breasted hermaphrodite wife had now joined the troupe. My eyes almost popped out of my head when Miss Elsa told us.<p>

Making clothes for Desiree might prove to be a bit of a challenge... still I could not wait to write Eliezer and tell him, I wish I could see his reaction when he reads that later.

Desiree seemed alright, but Dell... I could tell why Miss Ethel was wary about having him back. There was something in him, something buried deep in his soul that was darkened. Sooner or later it would manifest in many forms and that is when problems would start. Something about him just did not feel right.

Jimmy came into the tent and I inwardly held off a groan when I realized he did not notice me because was not alone.

"Well, it ain't bad, but the kids, they really like those prizes that come in the boxed stuff." He explained to the man, Dandy who was here a few nights ago with his mother. Something also did not feel right about him. Maybe it was because he was a spoiled, rotten brat; but maybe it was because he tried to buy Dot and Bette for his own personal amusement.

"That's because they haven't tasted this!" As Dandy stuffed his face with popcorn. They seemed to be debating the different tastings of caramel corn.

Shaking my head in confusion, _'Men.'_ Thinking to myself as I watched them.

"Listen, I know that's not why you're got a thing for the twins. Look, I don't judge, okay? I get it, you know? You see a piece of tail, you just got to have it. But us guys, we don't always think with our brains." Explaining to him man to man.

"It's not about the twins! It's about me." He paused, "I'd like to join the show."

"What?" I spoke out loud in bewilderment causing the both of them to notice me for the first time since they came into the tent. Turning red I ducked my head down and continued cleaning the chairs.

I did not raise my head until Dandy started speaking again, "I've had an epiphany. I truly believe this is where I belong. I've been ruminating on my life and what I want. This is the perfect place for me." He spoke with such knowing clarity but I was staring at him like he had three heads.

"Well, unless you got pony legs under those trousers or a double ding dong." Jimmy joked.

"No, but I do know the entire Cole Porter canon." Dandy replied and I sighed into my hands. Good lord.

"Listen. You ain't the first kid who wants to run away and join the circus. You got dreams of the lights. But trust me." Jimmy turned gloomy. "It's nothing like you'd imagine. You wouldn't last one day here." Trying to let Dandy down gently but he just was not having it.

"You don't know me! What you're looking at- that's not who I am inside. I'm one of you. I'll prove it. Please! Just take a chance on me! You'd be saving my life." Dandy was desperately pleading to Jimmy but I knew it was not going to work. I glanced at Jimmy and waited for the verbal outbreak that was going to happen.

"You know what I wouldn't give to have real hands like yours? To be able to touch a girl without scaring her? From where I'm sitting you got the world on a string. So you go home to your mansion on the hill, and you thank God for all you got." My heart felt heavy as Jimmy poured his emotions to Dandy. He, all the performers must have felt like that everyday; thinking they were real monsters.

"Now scram! I got to sweep a tent." He walked away from him and made his way towards the stage.

Dandy stood there for a moment and I thought I could see the steam hissing from his ears. He threw his popcorn on the ground and left the tent in a furious huff.

I looked to the stage and saw Jimmy leaning his arms against the stage, his shoulders rising and falling in short breaths. His words echoed in my head, _"You know what I wouldn't give to have real hands like yours? To be able to touch a girl without scaring her?"_

Putting my stuff down I slowly made my way to Jimmy.

"Jimmy." Tentatively calling his name as I was standing behind him. He did not turn around right away and I feared he would not turn around at all, or even respond.

But to my surprise he turned around and the emotion on his face was very simple to read.

Pain.

I held out my right hand to him. He stared at me intensely maybe trying to figure out if this was a cruel joke.

Moments passed and I still had my hand out hoping it would prove to him I was being true.

Cautiously he raised his hand, which was shaking, and laid it upon my open palm.

I closed my fingers around his hand and we stayed like that. Hand in hand staring at our hands together. His hands felt soft which I did not expect, but then again I did not know what to expect.

Lifting my eyes I stared into his face, "Do I look scared?" Asking him honestly.

He looked into my eyes but did not answer. He went back to staring at our joined hands.

I felt him squeeze my hand bringing a small smile to my face.

* * *

><p>Later I was sitting next to Jimmy and the others in the main tent while Bette and Dot were rehearsing their acts. Miss Elsa was there to watch and it was not going well, poor Bette bless her heart was trying but she could not sing. At all.<p>

"Nein! Stop! Halt! You make my teeth ache." She yelled, "You're flat."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous." Bette was apologizing feeling guilty.

"A little tone deaf." Desiree mused from her spot at the piano.

I caught eyes with Dot and sent her a sympathetic look.

"Come on, we try again, come on." Miss Elsa motioned for Desiree to start playing again but it went about as well as the first try.

"Please, no more. I thought you said you could sing? I'm going to have to find something else for you to do." Bothered that she was going to have to figure something else out for the twins to do.

I glanced at Jimmy and it was obvious we both felt bad for Bette _and_ Dot on having to take this harsh criticism.

"Like what?" Bette asked her.

Miss Elsa waved her hand, "Uh, juggling. Doesn't matter."

Desiree appeared shocked, "What? What do you mean it "doesn't matter"? They're our headliners!"

"Does anybody else notice the evident pun?" I whispered to Jimmy and I saw him smirk causing me to giggle; our argument from before melted away into a happy medium. I think that Jimmy was not going to ask me anymore personal questions

"Hardly that! They are my warm-up act. It doesn't matter that they're good. They have two heads." Simply explaining but it seemed a bit callous to Bette and Dot.

"Please, Miss Elsa. We don't want to just stand here and be stared at. It's embarrassing." Bette implored to her and it made me feel worse for them.

Desiree spoke up, "Me and Dell? Uh, we saw this act down in Mexico. This senorita, could shoot ping pong balls right out of her, 'pop!'" Indicating to a private female part. We all looked at her telling her it was not going to happen.

"What? At least I'm trying to come up with something." She defended herself.

"What about Dot?" Jimmy asked out of the blue.

Bette giggled, "Dot doesn't have any talent."

"That's true. I don't even know that song." Quietly replying.

"So sing something else." Speaking up trying to show my encouragement for Dot.

"Whatever you want. Sing it to me." Jimmy said and I did not know if he was being nice just to be nice to Dot or he was just trying to get her to cooperate.

"No." Dot shook her head.

Jimmy smiled, "Pretend like nobody's here. Just me. Go on. Give it a try." With that charm of his I knew Dot did not stand a chance.

She stared to sing acapella and it was magnificent. But I could not help the way she stared at Jimmy throughout singing. It was a little more than friendly. I was pretty sure Dot had a crush on Jimmy.

Oh boy.

"Ha! Not bad. That'll go over real nice tomorrow." Our attention turned to Dell who had entered the tent.

"What, has the curfew been lifted already?" Miss Elsa asked him.

Aw, hell no. But we're not gonna let that stop us, until the curfew's lifted. "Matinee"? That's right, folks can come see the show, be home in time for Uncle Miltie." He explained.

"Nein, nein. No matinees. People don't come to see freaks in the heat of day. They come in the evening. When the darkness moves in and speaks of mystery. The unknown. When logic loosens its vice grip and the imagination comes out to play. The night allows the stars to shine and we come alive." I guess she had a point.

She laughed, "No, daytime is for kiddie shows. Clowns and kewpie dolls, maybe that's what you're used to, but you're in a real freak show now. My freak show!" Laying down her authority.

Dell immediately looked displeased, to put it nicely.

"Dell? Listen to the lady. She's your boss now." Desiree warned her husband.

"No lady is the boss of me." He heatedly replied moving closer to Miss Elsa.

Oh this could get ugly.

Jimmy got up, "Why don't we go outside and calm down, huh?" But Dell immediately torn himself away from Jimmy. Dot and I gasped. The air was filled with a thick tension at what would happen next.

After a moment or two passed Dell exhaled, "The hell with this. I'm gonna go into town. Post some bills. There will be paying asses in these seats tomorrow! Curtain goes up at 3:00." He ordered all of us and left.

Miss Elsa smirked after he had left, "That man is going to be a problem."

* * *

><p>"Hello Ma Petite." I smiled to her as I stepped inside the trailer she shared with Eve.<p>

"Hello Lina!" She smiled back.

"I was just giving you back the clothes you asked to be mended." Handing her the garments, "Good as new!"

"Thank you very much Lina!" She beamed and I just wanted to bottle her adorableness.

I glanced around the trailer, "Where is Eve? In fact I have not seen many of the other performers in a while?" Confessing to her.

"Oh Jimmy took them to town to eat at the diner for lunch." She told me.

"He did what?" Stunned he would do such a thing. Did he not know the danger, the risks of bringing the other performers to town? Excusing myself from Ma Petite I left the trailer.

I did not know what to do. The only thing I could do was wait till they all got back and see if everyone was alright. Sitting down outside the main tent I waited all the while a feeling of dread settled into my bones.

Not long after I had settled into the dust with my dread to keep me company, did I see the outline of the group on the horizon.

When the group came into the camp I saw blood on Jimmy's face with a forming black eye.

"Oh my God what happened?" Panicking as I saw Jimmy's face but he did not even appear to hear me. He walked right past me and went over to Miss Elsa's tent.

I turned back toward the group for answers, "Dell happened." Paul told me eliciting a gasp from me.

Jimmy came out of Miss Elsa's tent still looking agitated, "Come to my trailer I will fix you up, and you three can tell me what happened." Speaking to Paul and Eve as well.

Stepping into my trailer I went into my wardrobe pulling out my First Aid kit. I had bought it after the War and always kept it stocked and ready in case I ever needed to use it.

By the time I had finished cleaning up Jimmy's face Eve and Paul had finished telling me everything. I was ready to shoot Dell from the rage forming inside me.

"Jimmy I understand what you did and why you did it but it was incredibly dangerous and a little reckless." Telling him as I started cleaning everything up, "What if things had gotten worse? What if the police had shown up or Dell decided to attack someone else in the group." I bent down to his eye level so he had to look at me.

"I understand what it feels like, when all you want is for people to see you as a person and not some 'thing' and just want to be accepted, I know that all too well. The Jews were pushed out of everyday life and made to feel out of place, different, and weird." Telling him straight in the eyes.

Walking over to my nightstand I picked up my parents wedding photo, "My papa was a wonderful professor at a University in Lithuania studying in a period from the Renaissance to the reign of Queen Elizabeth the first, everybody loved him."

Smiling remembering the memories, "I would pour over my papas books for hours learning everything I could. I learned about the inventions and works of Leonardo Da Vinci. I would stare at this picture of the Mona Lisa in one of my papa's books for hours completely memorized. I read the works of Shakespeare and fell in love with his plays, I would tell my papa I wanted to be like Queen Elizabeth, to be brave and strong." Handing them the picture frame as I sat down at the vanity table.

"What happened?" Paul gently asked.

"By the time I was old enough to read the books my papa had already been forced out of his job at the University after the Nuremburg Laws were passed in 1935. Jews were not allowed to 'corrupt' the minds of innocent Germans no longer. My papa worked at that University for eight years and he was pushed out along with thousands of other Government and Federal employees, like he was nothing." Bitterly speaking.

"That's terrible!" Eve exclaimed.

Shrugging my shoulders, "That was not the worst of it. Many laws came into power after Hitler was elected in 1933. Jews were not allowed mixed marriages or sexual relations with anyone of German or 'German-related blood'. Jews could not vote or hold positions in public office. Jews could no longer be admitted into German hospitals. Jewish authors were banned and their books burned. The laws and rules go on and on." Explaining to them, counting off some of the laws.

_'And the star. Do not ever forget the star.'_ The voice in my mind echoed.

"And you didn't ever fight back." Jimmy questioned perplexed.

"I was just a child when the Nazi's came. I thought if we kept our heads down, kept our mouths shut, did and said as little as possible we would be okay." Shaking my head, "But that was not the case, I just did not know it then. But my cousin Petras knew it. When the Gestapo came to force us into the Ghetto's he tried fighting back." My voice strained at remembering it.

I picked up the family picture and stared at him, "The Gestapo beat him right there in the street, right in front of me. I was almost nine at the time. I watched the men drag his body into a police car and I started crying thinking I would never see him again. Luckily for us the police Captains son studied under my father for a year at the University and knew him well. We had to pay an enormous fee to get him out of jail but...he was labeled as political radical. His name was put on a list and now he had two targets on his instead of just one." Telling Jimmy.

"Sometimes there is a time to fight. Sometimes you just have to wait till you can bide your time until you can fight."

* * *

><p>After the group had left I paced around my trailer. Livid at what Dell had done to Jimmy.<p>

Before I knew what I was doing I was pounding on his and Desiree's trailer door.

The door swung open, "What?" Dell questioned annoyed but I pushed past him into the trailer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Get the hell out of my trailer!" He barked.

"How could you do that to Jimmy! He may have been wrong but his heart was in the right place." Fuming at him, "You had no right to hurt him like that!"

"What Jimmy did was stupid, he did not think. Those freaks don't belong out in the real world. Listen I'll do whatever the hell I want to whoever I want. You would take care to remember that yourself." Warning me as if it was supposed to scare me.

"Do not call them freaks you kvailas asilas! Everyone here is a person just like you or me and they deserve to be treated with respect!" Yelling at him.

Dell became enraged and trapped me in his arms. For a moment I became frightened, but only for a moment.

I had known far, far worse than him.

"Little girl, you best shut your damn mouth before you have yourself a little accident." Hissing his threat at me.

Smirking at him, "You do not scare me. I have stared into the faces of pure evil hundreds of time since I was child. No you do not frighten me, you do not even come close. You are just a scared man sitting in the darkest parts of your soul trying to hide from your fears, your past, your demons; and when they come out they will not only tear you apart but this camp will be affected." I seethed at him showing no fear. Which must have taken him aback because he slowly let me go as he absorbed my words.

I walked towards the door, "You touch me again, you touch anyone of those good people again and I will make sure you will regret it. I have seen murder happen hundreds of time before my eyes and I have learned a thing or two." Wrathfully telling him before I let the trailer door slam shut behind me.


	8. Meep

I heard the sirens before I saw them. I was cleaning Bette and Dot's tent when I first heard them. My heart thumped against my chest knowing the police had come back. Flinging back the curtain I ran into Paul who was coming out of his tent.

"They are coming for someone." I told him. I do not know how I knew but I just did. He frowned with worry. We watched everyone gather on the grounds as the multiple police cars parked into camp.

Miss Elsa came out of her tent, "Elsa Mars. We have a warrant to search the premises for evidence pertaining to the disappearance of Detective Robert Bunch." Producing her with the warrant.

_'So that was his name.'_ My mind murmured. I had not even known his name.

"On what grounds officer?" Miss Elsa angrily asked him snatching the paper from him.

"We received an anonymous tip. We have reasons to believe he was murdered here." I stepped closer to Paul suddenly afraid, "Which one of these tents belongs to Dell Toledo?" The lead officer asked. My brow furrowed with confusion.

Miss Elsa pointed to it, "That one over there."

"Turn it upside down!" The Detective shouted to his men.

"Now wait a minute! Now what the hell is going on here?" Asking the officer in outrage.

Dell went to move but another policeman stopped him, "We only just got here a couple of days ago. We haven't done anything." He tried telling them.

"Shut your trap!" The officer snapped at him.

The policemen came out of the trailer with Desiree who was yelling, "Dell!"

"We already got an earful about what a Boy Scout you were, from Chicago PD." The lead Detective told him. I watched Elsa and Jimmy briefly glance at each other. My stomach churned, what had they done?

One of the officers came over, "Nothing in the trailer sir."

"Nobody moves a muscle until we search every tent here! Tear this place apart!" Yelling at his men and us as the men started upending every part of the the camp.

This was feeling too familiar for me. I thought I was back in Lithuania watching the Gestapo tear homes apart forcing families into the Ghettos. Instinctively I grabbed Paul's hand for comfort. We both looked down at our hands. Blushing out of embarrassment I let go.

"Sorry." Apologizing as I was turn crimson.

"No problem love, anytime." His smile was still the same but his voice sounded odd...Something else felt different as we stared into each others eyes. It felt like the rest of the world was fading away.

"Found it sir!" One of the officers shouted breaking us out of our daze. We turned our heads to see an officer dragging Meep out of his trailer in a panicked state.

"No." I breathed out. My heart gripping with fear.

"Meep Meep Meep Meep." Was all he whimpered. I wanted to run to him. To pull that officer from him and cradle him till he was no longer upset.

The officer threw something to the Detective, "It was under his bed roll."

The Detective held up a piece of shiny metal, "This is Detective Bunch's badge." He declared.

Miss Elsa was stunned, "I am shocked officer, shocked." Was all she could say.

They started dragging Meep to the police car and I took off in run towards them.

"No, no you cannot take him! He did not do anything!" I was screeching at them. I tried moving but Paul was keeping me back. They ignored my pleas and started to drive off. All I could see was Meep's scared face in the back of the police car.

I collapsed in the dust, tears streaming down my face. I looked around as saw Miss Elsa and Eve holding back Jimmy. At least I was not the only one feeling this way.

* * *

><p>After the cloud of dust from the car slowly disappeared everything stood still for a brief minute before the ticking of life came back to us. The camp seemed to come back to life in the aftermath of Meep's arrest.<p>

Tearing myself away from Paul I got up, ignoring his calls to me, and ran back to my trailer and locked my door. I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to try. I ran to my bed and searched under my mattress for my shoulder purse.

I took out my pouch and counted all off the money I still had. One hundred and seventy-five dollars left. Stuffing the money back into my pouch I took off Miss Ethel's apron, took the pouch and put in back into my purse.

Slinging the shoulder bag over my body I unlocked the trailer and quietly stepped outside. Peering around I did not see Paul, Eve, Jimmy, Miss Elsa. They were still gravitated towards the front of the camp. Quickly I descended the steps, jogged my way to the outskirts of the camp, taking shortcuts to get to the main road trying to be spotted as little as possible.

Once I was sure I was far enough away from the beginnings of camp I slowed down into a walk as I headed for town.

By the time I had made it to town it was already early in the afternoon. I was tired but I did not stop until I was standing outside the Jupiter Police Station.

Taking in a big breath of air and silently asking my momma for strength I stormed into the station as if I was God himself.

"Who runs this station!" Demanding of the officer behind the desk.

"That would be Chief Colquitt." The man stammered.

"Bring him to me. I need to speak with him." Lividly telling him.

But all the man behind the desk did was stare at me, mouth agape.

"Did I stutter! I asked you to bring him to me!" Snapping at him making him shoot up out of his seat back into the station.

Some moments passed before the man who had led the raid on the camp appeared.

"What can I do for you?" Chief Colquitt sweetly asked me.

Crossing my arms, "The man you just brought in, Meep, I want him released."

His face immediately turned cross, "Now Miss that monster is under arrest for murdering Detective Robert Bunch, and the murders of those other folks in town."

"Have you seen Meep?" Inquiring if he was crazy, "He weighs, maybe what...a hundred pounds and is a simple minded person. You people really think he could have kill six people? Including your Detective, one of the victims was beheaded for God's sake you really believe Meep could have done that!"

"The evidence points to him." The Chief was becoming agitated at my attitude.

"Evidence, you have a badge! Sir our camp is an open camp. Anyone could have snuck in, day or night and placed that badge in anyone's trailer. Obviously they chose Meep's. Or maybe Meep just found the badge and kept it, he likes shiny things." Explaining this to the hard headed man.

"Look that freak knows something so we are keeping him till he tells us." Sternly telling me.

"Do not call him a freak! Are you really that desperate that you will hold a man like Meep guilty for six murders? He only speaks only word! But that is what people like you do best. Find scapegoats to blame your problems on so you will not have to find the real culprits, maybe if you all were doing your jobs properly you would not have six murders and two missing persons." Screaming at him.

"That's it get the hell out of my damn station!" He roared at me.

Two men came and grabbed me trying to force me out of the station, "Do not touch me you SS kiaulės!" Screeching at them momentarily thinking I was back in the hands of the Nazi's, "I am not leaving here until I have Meep!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Someone loudly questioned. Facing the sound of the voice all the air in my body escaped in a single heartbeat. That voice. I remember that voice.

Wrestling myself out the policemen's arms I slowly stood in front of him. He was older than when I last saw him, but his eyes. I would never forget those eyes. When I first stared into them I instantly became lost in two sapphires orbs.

"It is you." Whispering to him as I remembered.

_The coughs racked my body echoing the nearly empty barracks. The only ones left in here were the sickly the Resistance rescued and hid. Why did they hid me? Why would they not let me die in peace? The sickness was nearing to an end, I could feel it. Even though the end of the War was coming to a close I knew I would not live to see it. _

_There was talk of liberation coming soon, but I did not care. _

_I just wanted to die and finally be with my family again. I was so delirious I did not know what was going on. Or even if anything was real. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. I did not know how long I had been in the barracks, or how long the camp had been abandoned by most of the SS. Fleeing to save themselves. Cowards.  
><em>

_Even though my hearing was heavy and muffled the noises of commotion stirred me awake. Many voices came into my hearing but I was so weak I could not even lift my head up to see what was going on. My eyes drifted closed, exhausted._

_ Then I felt weightless. _

_Finally, I am dead. Smiling to myself. _

_"Hold on okay honey, we are going to get you help." A man's voice spoke but it did not sound like my papa's or my uncles, and it was speaking fractured German. Slowly opening my eyes I stared into what could only be sapphires. Pure blue sapphires staring right back at me. _

_"What is going on?" My voice cracked. I could barely speak, but realized he could not understand me. _

_"It's going to be okay. The Americans are here and we are going to take everyone out of here. You don't have to be afraid anymore." His voice was smooth, it reminded me of one of aunt's silk dresses. _

_Only then did I realize this man was carrying me. I was not dead after all. _

_What could God have planned for me if I was not supposed to die here. _

_My eyes became weighted and I shut my eyes again. _

_The next time I remember really waking up I was in hospital in Germany dreaming of those eyes. _

He remembered me. I could feel it. You do not forget anyone under those circumstances.

"Chief could I have a few minutes alone with this woman." Even after all these years I never learned his name.

There was a pause, "Sure." Suddenly I was following this man into a small room with a table and chairs and closed the door. He turned around to face me.

"You remember me, I can see it in your face. I can feel it." Whispering to him.

"Of course I remember you. I've never forgotten you." Quietly responding to me.

Question after question wanted to pour out of my mouth but I did not know where to start.

"How...how are you here?" He asked me.

Exhaling, "Long story short, I work with the troupe of performers on the outskirts of town. You brought one of the performers in custody, I am here to take him home. He did not kill anybody."

"The man in the bird costume?" He questioned and I responded with a nod.

"Yes Meep, I need to bring Meep home." Imploring this man who saved me once, to save another life.

The man rubbed his neck torn between what to do, "Please at least let me see him." Pleading with him.

He let out a sigh, "Fine you can see him."

There was a pause, "What is your name?" He whispered to me.

"Madalina Lekeman." I extended my hand.

He shook it, "Deputy Chief Thomas Anderson."

"It is nice to finally know the name of the man who saved me from hell." Quietly replying, "Thank you." It seemed too simple but I did not know what else to say.

Mr. Anderson awkwardly nodded and opened the door for me. I do not blame him, this was incredibly awkward for both of us. He instructed me to wait by the front desk while he went to get Meep.

I felt dizzy. Nothing in my life was as it seemed anymore. What is the coincidence that the place I settle down in has one survivor and the man who saved me from Buchenwald, who happens to work at the police station?

Fate was being a bit too obvious for me.

Moments later Mr. Anderson appeared with Meep. My heart clenched tight as I took in the sight of him. He was bloody, very bloody, his costume torn, appearing to be have beaten repeatedly.

When he saw me he ran straight to me. I dropped to my knees and embraced him tightly. He was shaking violently.

"Hush little one it is alright now, I am here. I will get you out of here." Whispering soothingly to him as I held him tighter.

"Meep meep meep meep meep." He cried to me.

"What is he doing out of the cell?" Chief Colquitt boomed at Mr. Anderson and myself.

Stepping in quick to cover Mr. Anderson, "This man has been beaten!" I shouted at him, "What are you being allowed to be done to him?" Lividly questioning him.

"He is getting what he deserves!" The Chief yelled back.

"What he deserves?" Inquiring angrily, "Are you still telling me you believe that Meep is responsible for those murders, because it is just absurd."

"Or are you so idiotic you are willing to let your supposed murder be wrongfully killed before he ever stands trial?" Smirking at him and his face steamed red.

"Get out of my station!" He once again commanded me.

I stood up, frightening Meep but I soothed him with a kiss on the head and wrapped my arm around him as he clung to my legs.

"Not. Without. Meep." Seething at him, "I will not back down. Not from you or any other crude, barbarian who blames others for their problems and thinks they can get away with it scott free." Adding, "You know that you do not have a case here Chief, not from one small, shiny piece of metal."

"She's right sir." Mr. Anderson added quietly and mentally I cheered for him standing up even in that small way.

Long moments of silence passed and passed as I stood straight and stared the Chief right in the eyes, telling him I meant business.

"Fine you want him, then you can pay the little freaks bail!" The Chief exploded with frustration.

"Then I will pay the bail." Sternly replying, "And if it not too much trouble could I please have a First Aid kit to clean up Meep." Sweetly adding with a cheery smile, just for Chief Colquitt.

More silence, "Get the lady the First Aid kit." He hissed at the man behind the desk.

"How much is the bail?" Asking as I reached for my purse.

The Chief smiled and my stomach churned, "The bail is one hundred and thirty dollars."

"One hundred and thirty dollars!" Screeching at him. That was almost everything I had.

"Well if you can't pay then I guess this freak is going back into custody." Chief Colquitt roughly yanked Meep away from my legs and he started screaming.

"No! No, no! I can pay! I can pay the bail." I cried at him. He grinned and I felt sick at the enjoyment he was getting out of this.

Sick monster!

He let go of Meep and he ran straight back and clutched back onto my legs. I buried my head down and held him close.

"It is alright my saldus. We will be out of here soon." Kissing his head once more.

The man from the desk came back with the First Aid kit and I roughly snatched it from his arms. Bending down I opened the box and took out disinfectant and started cleaning Meep's cuts.

He whimpered out in pain, "Oh I know my little Meepling, I know it hurts but I have to do it." Calmly telling him. He quieted down after that and I cleaned all of his gashes and cuts, feeling sick at to what these men let happen to someone as defenseless as Meep.

Putting the last band aid on him I smiled, "All done saldainiukas." His mood seemed to lighten as he giggled at me.

Slowly I stood up and handed the Fit over to Mr. Anderson. Our eyes locked with each others. His was full of many questions, as I am sure mine were as well. Turning away from him I opened my purse and pulled out my pouch. It was killing me to have to hand over almost everything I had.

But then I looked back at Meep and his smile towards me and I knew I would do this over and over again if I had too.

Paying all the money I grabbed Meep's hand and walked him towards the door, "Come on saldainiukas, let us go home." Grinned at him and he started laughing.

I opened the door but took one last look at Chief Colquitt, "You would have done so well in the SS." I seethed at him. I caught Mr. Anderson's eyes one more time before walking out of the station with Meep.


	9. Another AU

Hey guys, I wanted to clear up something because I thought it might be confusing. I deleted my last AU which _was_ Ch. 8 but not the real chapter 8. I posted the real chapter 8 called 'Meep' and deleted the AU so now Meep is the new ch. 8 and I don't think the site told everyone that, Oops! Now the new chapter 9 will be titled ch.10 because of this AU...because this will be considered ch. 9...

This is too confusing!


	10. Coming Home

I took Meep into the drugstore and bought him a bottle of Coca Cola as a reward for how brave he had been through everything. He happily drank it on our walk back to camp, all the while he never let go of my hand. As we were walking I told him about my childhood in Lithuania, all the good times with my family. Meep smiled and giggled at my stories every now and then adding bubbly, "Meep." To the conversation.

The closer we approached the camp the more I could feel the restless spirit inhabiting it. When we passed through the gates I heard someone shout, "She's back!"

Looking around I tried to find the source of the voice but my attention was drawn elsewhere. Almost everyone from the camp came out and started for me.

"Lina where have you been?" Miss Ethel scolded, "You have gave us all a fright, and nearly scared Paul to death he's...Oh my God!" She exclaimed when she finally saw Meep holding my hand.

As they drew nearer to me and Meep everyone gasped upon us with wide eyes, not truly believing in the sight before them.

"I guess we figured out where you were." Paul stammered at me.

"How...how?" Jimmy questioned stunned.

Smiling I told him, "I marched right down to that station and had a few choice words with that Police Chief. I told him I was not going to leave without Meep." Giggling, "I suppose he got sick of my yelling because he released Meep to me."

"I am pretty sure Meep will not have anymore problems with them." Seriously telling them all, they looked skeptical at first but then they relaxed, relieved.

Miss Elsa came up to me and hugged me which startled me for a moment but it passed as I hugged her back, "My dear liebe girl, I do not know how to thank you. You have saved one of our own." She pulled back to look into my eyes, "One of _your_ own."

My throat felt thick as I tried to swallow the tears, "Thank you Miss Elsa." I whispered to her. Letting go I quickly wiped away a few stray tears that managed to escape and turned back to Meep.

"Come on mielasis, you have had a long day. How about we try and get some rest?" Asking him. Meep gave me a shy nod and I realized how exhausted he must have been. He took my hand and we walked to his trailer, "I will be back soon." My eyes caught Paul's and I gave him a tiny smile before disappearing into his trailer.

It was tiny but I knew a man like Meep did not need much. The trailer was filled with various knick knacks and collections. His shelves were stacked with rocks, dried flowers, feathers, various shiny pieces of metal. Smiling to myself seeing these things made me happy, Meep wanted for little in life.

"Come on mielasis, let us get that dirty costume off you." I helped Meep out of what remained of his costume. Surveying it I prayed I would be able to get the blood stains out and mend all the tears to it. I placed it by the door so I would not forget it when I left.

"Climb into bed and I will tuck you in." I grinned to him and he giggled as he climbed into bed. Tucking in his blanket swelled me with a happiness in a heart that I could not describe.

"Do you want me to sing you a song to help you sleep?" I asked him sitting by him on his bed.

"Meep." He joyfully yawned as he eyes started to droop.

I began singing one of the lullabies my mother would always sing me to sleep with only I sang it in English,

_Little one, little one_  
><em>hush baby<em>  
><em>my precious one, my little one<em>  
><em>Birds are settling down, lay down the beasts<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>  
><em>Asleep is now the little sun<em>  
><em>Asleep is now the bright one<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>  
><em>Asleep is now a little bee<em>  
><em>Asleep is now the grey one<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>  
><em>Time to sleep as well<em>  
><em>For little children<em>

By the time I had finished Meep was fast asleep. Leaning over I kissed his forehead and tucked him in again, "Sleep well little one."

Quietly I lifted myself off the bed and tiptoed over to the door making sure to grab the costume. Slowly I opened the door and took one last glance at Meep before exiting the trailer.

* * *

><p>After I gently shut the trailer door everyone was on top of me instantly, flooding me with questions.<p>

"Guys, guys let her catch her breath. She's been through enough today without you all bombarding her." Paul stepped between me and everyone else pushing them away so that I could catch my breath. The crowd slowly thinned and became less of a herd.

"I know you all have questions but the only thing that is important is that Meep is safe." Telling them, "Now Meep might be a little fragile these next couple of days and we are going to need to be there for him." Explaining to them.

"What did they do to him?" Jimmy asked but there was a fuming tone to his question.

"They beat him, or allowed other inmates too. Badly. I mean just look at his costume." Gesturing to the piece of what was supposed to be clothing, "When they brought him to me his face was bloody and covered in cuts and wounds. I managed to fix him up a bit though."

"Is that why there's blood on your dress?" Eve asked me. Looking down I did indeed find blood on me. It must have happened whenever I touched Meep. Still the sight of the blood made my hands start to shake.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I stumbled backwards tripping falling onto the dirt ground. All at once concerns of different varieties started filling my ears, and while the gesture was kind it only made my head hurt.

My eyes closed as a jab of pain shot up to my skull, "Madalina let's get you back to your trailer." Hearing Paul's voice. Suddenly I was being lifted off the ground, wondering who was holding me. Slowly I opened my eyes and found Jimmy staring out in the vicinity of my trailer, taking me there.

"Meep's costume, I have to fix it." Mumbling half awake.

"You can do it tomorrow doll face. Right now you just need some sleep." Looking down at me with a smirk, "Thank you for doing what you did. It took guts." Jimmy gave me a warm smile.

I tried giving him a warm smile back but everything became hazy as the exhaustion finally took over my body.

* * *

><p>When I awoke there was light shinning into my trailer. Rubbing my eyes I reached for my seneliais pocket watch thinking I had taken a nap. I had to rub my eyes twice because the watch said seven-thirty. Quickly I shot up in my bed. Had I really slept through the late afternoon into the morning? I had not had a long nights sleep like that in many, many months.<p>

The blanket that had been placed on me slipped down and I realized I was still in my outfit from yesterday. Getting up out of bed I took off my dress, peeling it from my body with care. I took a shower and cleaned myself up. By the time I got redressed I was feeling faint, I was starving since I had not eaten anything since yesterday morning.

Nothing can compare to the feeling of slowly knowing you are starving to death. That was a feeling I never ever wanted to feel again, because that is what they did in the camps. Starved you to death and when you died some other person took your place.

I promised myself I would never go hungry again. I would never feel that pain again, and my family would never know what that felt like. Gripping my vanity table I tried to steady myself as I let another wave of faintness pass through me. My head felt light and foggy and my bones felt weak and brittle.

There was a knock at my door, "Come in." As I breathed through the blotting darkness.

"Madalina I came to see if you wanted to grab bre-." Paul cut off when I was sure when he saw me I felt him next to instantly, "Madalina are you alright? What's wrong?" Concern flooded his voice.

"I just need food. I have not eaten since yesterday morning." Taking a deep breath as the darkness started to fade, "Paul can you take me to the kitchen so I can make breakfast for everyone. They must be hungry." Feeling guilty that I missed making dinner and breakfast.

Paul looked at me flabbergasted, "Madalina, Eve took care of breakfast. Did you really expect us to make you cook this morning?" Asking me as he stared into my eyes.

I did not know what to say, so I just stared back into his eyes, as I let this warm feeling fill my body.

_'What is happening?'_ Thinking to myself. I had never felt like this before, ever with any man.

I bit my lip out of nerves and I saw Paul's eyes cross with something I did not recognize, he was staring at me differently and for some reason my cheeks flushed deep crimson as I gulped back my nerves.

My concentration was broken when another wave came and I let go of the table. This time the shakes started taking over my hands as I desperately tried to force them to stop.

I hated the shakes. Once they got going they were difficult to stop.

Paul steadied me. I slipped my arm through his and leaned on him for support, "Come on love let's get you some food." Slowly we made our way out of the trailer and took a gradual time to get to the eating grounds.

"Does this happen a lot?" Paul asked me.

Shaking my head, "It only gets bad when I go long periods of not eating anything. First comes foggy, and the groggy hazy of feeling faint. Then the darkness spots that develop when you blink as you try to keep from passing out. Finally the worst part, the shakes. Once they start they are embarrassing and hard to stop." Explaining to Paul as I leaned more against him.

This was the second time I had ever been physically close to a man. If I was not so hungry I might blush again.

"Why does it happen at all?" Inquiring as we took in the sunny day.

"Because of how I grew up." Paul glanced at me knowing he would need more, "When the War came everyone was put on rations and that was hard enough because it always felt like you were never getting enough to feel full. Then when things got worse it got to the point where you were not getting enough and the slow process of starvation set in." Shivering thinking about what I must have weighed at the time of the liberation.

"When the War ended and I finally got back on my feet I made a promise to myself that I would never have to know that feeling again. Nor would anybody that I cared about." Telling him.

By this time in the conversation we had reached the outdoor kitchen. I was greeted with kind smiles and warm welcomes. A little part of me finally started to accept that this was becoming my home now. Paul helped me sit down and Miss Ethel and Eve mothered over me.

"She'll be right as rain as soon as we get some food in her." Paul grinned at me and before I knew it a plate appeared in front of me full to the brim with food.

Thanking Eve and Miss Ethel I quietly began eating my food. Taking my time knowing I could not eat so much at once or I would be sick. That is what happened when the Army men who liberated the camp, gave their K rations to the prisoners. Too much food you are not used too will make you very sick as they learned.

As much as I wanted to shovel every last bite of food into my mouth I knew I would have to be patient. Still it took awhile before the tremors in my hand began to subside.

Halfway through my food I began to feel better. My attention was caught by Meep who came up to me.

"Oh my little Meepling." Grinning at him as I gave him a hug, "You seem to be doing much better." As I surveyed his cuts and bruises.

"Meep." He laughed, thankfully he seemed in better spirits than yesterday. He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to me. It was a smooth pebble stone.

"Oh thank you Meep." Smiling at him as I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "It is wonderful."

All throughout breakfast Meep kept giving me things. Feathers, some picked flowers, more stones. Every time I accepted with gratitude even if I did feel a little embarrassed.

"Why does Meep keep giving you gift after gift?" Paul questioned as Meep dropped off his latest wildflower flower.

"Oh I guess he just feels grateful that I got him out of jail." Giggling in innocence, but I think the real reason was Meep was trying to pay me back. In some way I think he knew how much it had cost me to set him free and bring him home. I think he felt bad about me having to spend my money on him when he was innocent.

Oh my money. My heart groaned thinking about what I had left. It had taken me such a long time to save up that money and now it would take me longer to gain it back.

But staring at Meep as he ran around in the grass chasing a chick I knew I would not change anything for the world.

* * *

><p>After a long argument between myself, Miss Elsa, and Dell, Meep was excluded from the next few matinees so that he could rest.<p>

Throughout the day Meep followed me everywhere like a puppy, helping me with my chores. At first it was a little awkward but then it became comfortable, it was nice having someone to talk too...even if that person could only respond with one word.

Paul checked up on the two of us constantly and every time he did my stomach felt the flapping of butterflies inside of it. Why did Paul affect me this way? Yes he was handsome, kind, incredibly nice, funny...

Stopping briefly from folding Miss Elsa's laundry I turned to Meep, "Oh Meep do you think I could be developing a crush on Paul? I have never had a crush before, I have never done anything with a man before. I do not know how to do anything!" Rambling to my companion.

"Meep." He laughed as he put more clothes in the basket.

Sighing, "That was really helpful advice mielasis."

The task of our folding was interrupted when I heard the approach of a car. Looking up I saw a blue car drive up to the entrance of the gate and stop. The air in my throat ceased to exist as I saw Mr. Anderson climb out of the car. Immediately he saw me and gulped back the various lumps forming in my throat. For some reason I could not move as he moved from his car and made his way over to were Meep and I were standing. My body could not, would not move. I was frozen.

"Miss Lekeman." Mr. Anderson nodded his head at me and Meep. I felt Meep clutch my legs in panic, "I came here to-"

I cut him off, "You cannot take Meep." Yelling at him, "He has not done anything." Holding Meep closer to me.

Mr. Anderson stared at me with wide eyes, "No, no, no I am not here to take Meep back to the station, as far as we are concerned you are right he is innocent. I just wanted to check up on the both of you." Darting his eyes back and forth between myself and Meep.

I let go of the breath that had built in my chest in a relieved sigh, "We are doing alright thank you Mr. Anderson...though I think that is not the reason why you drove all the way out here." Telling him because his eyes told a different story.

"Could we talk?" He nervously asked me.

After a beat I nodded and bent down to Meep, "My little Meepling thank you so much for your help today." Kissing his head, "Now how about you go lie down and get some rest before dinner." Meep smiled and gave me a hug before running off to his trailer.

Turning back around I was faced with the still nervous Mr. Anderson and it made _me_ nervous, "I suppose we both have a lot of questions for each other..." Trailing off as I kicked the dirt with my shoe.

"Do you want to get dinner and talk about...everything we can?" Mr. Anderson suggested.

Giving him a small smile, "I would like that. Let me just go tell Miss Elsa." Walking away from him I went into Miss Elsa's tent.

"Miss Elsa?" I questioned hoping she would be here.

"Yes my darling." She answered back as I found her at her vanity table.

"A...um..." Pausing I was wondering how I was going to phrase this.

"What is it my dear?" Turning around to talk to me.

Clearing my throat, "The police officer that released Meep to me is here. He wants to take me out to eat as a sorry for what happened." Fibbing a partial white lie, "Deputy Chief Anderson seems like a nice man and he would be good to have on our side in case anything else happens." Explaining hoping she would give me a reason to go and it was not a lie. If anything else did happen it would be nice to have Mr. Anderson in our corner.

There were stretches of silence while I waited for Miss Elsa's answer. They way she studied me made me want to tug at my dress sleeves.

"You're right it is a good idea to have him. You may go with him but if are not back within two hours I am sending Jimmy into town to find you." Sternly responding to me like a mother would and I fought the urge to smile at her.

"Thank you Miss Elsa, I promise I will be back within two hours." Giving her a tiny smile that slipped through the cracks, "Do you think you could have Eve check up on Meep and make sure he gets dinner?" Asking her.

"It will be done my liebe." Nodding before returning back to her mirror.

Leaving the tent I found Mr. Anderson in the same place I left him, "Let us go and have dinner."

His smile was anxious no doubt mimicking his insides. I was anxious too, yet I felt a firm determination as I climbed into the car ready to get some answers.


End file.
